


11:59

by licksehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licksehun/pseuds/licksehun
Summary: Baekhyun finally have the courage to confess to his best friend- Chanyeol, after 10 years of their friendship at 12 am, January 1.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 21





	11:59

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year sa piling ko! sana ay magustuhan niyo ang huling fic ko para sa taon na ito. 
> 
> This may be short but i hope y’all will like it. 
> 
> This is to express my gratitude to everyone who keeps on reading my works, maraming salamat. Thank you for believing me. 
> 
> Please enjoy this short drabble. 
> 
> Maraming salamat, para sa inyo ito. 
> 
> Lagi’t lagi. Happy New Year! 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

“Baekhyun, nagawa mo na ba ang pinapasuyo kong dessert kanina.” Narinig niya ang yabag ng paa papalapit sa kusina kung saan siya nakatayo ngayon, busy magtuhog ng barbeque para sa kanilqng handa mamayang gabi. 

“Ah, ma! Okay na po.” Sagot niya. Naramdaman naman niya ang hagod ng kamay ng kanyang ina sa likod ng kanyang ulo, caressing his hair, “Pagkatapos mo diyan ay maligo ka na.” 

Tumango naman si Baekhyun bilang pagtugon sa kanyang ina, “Ano oras po sila pupunta?” Tanong niya, humarap naman siya sa kanyang Mama Byun na kasalukuyang umupo sa lamesa para maghiwa ng gulay for their kare-kare. 

“Sina Yoora? Maya maya ay nandito na sila panigurado.” Usal nito, “Bakit mo natanong?” 

Umiling naman si Baekhyun bilang sagot, “Wala naman po.” Sumilay ang ngiti sa labi ni Mama Byun at muling nagsalita, “Hindi ba kayo nag-uusap ni Chanyeol?” 

Baekhyun smiles, “Busy raw po sila magasikaso doon bago po sila pumunta dito. Nagluluto na raw po kasi si Tita Cyan.” 

Tumango naman si Mama Byun, “Ganon ba? Oh siya, mabuti pa ay ituloy mo na iyang ginagawa mo para makaligo ka na.” 

“Ma.” Baekhyun whispers, ngunit hindi naman siya narinig nito kaya muli niyang tinawag ito. “Ma.” 

“Anak?” Mama Byun answers, “I was thinking..” Itinuhog ni Baekhyun ang huling karne ng barbeque at sinimulang i-arrange ito sa lalagyanan upang madali na lang ito ihawin mamaya. 

“Na?” Tanong nito, Napayuko naman si Baekhyun, “I was thinking if this would be the right time...” isang mahabang katahimikan bago niya itinuloy ang sasabihin “to confess?” Unsure niyang sabi.

“Well.. If you this is the perfect time to confess...” itinaas ni Mama Byun ang kanyang paningin sa anak na nababahala sa kanyang kinatatayuan, “Why don’t you give it a try?”

Baekhyun hesitates, “I’m scared.” 

“Anak..” 

“It’s worth the shot.” Mama Byun smiles softly, “Trust me.” 

Napailing naman si Baekhyun, “Ma, ikaw talaga.” 

“All you need is a little push, anak.” 

“But we’re not sure what might happen after.” Sambit niya, “And honestly po, doon talaga ako natatakot.” Malungkot niyang sabi. 

“Why don’t you try to find out? Besides, matagal na kayong magkaibigan ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun, it’s worth the shot.” 

—

Baekhyun and Chanyeol are friends since they were elementary. Bagong lipat kasi ang pamilyang Byun sa subdivision kung saan ay 5 streets away lang from Chanyeol. 

Magkaibigan kasi ang kanilang magulang, but since naging ofw ang magulang ni Chanyeol noon, ipinagkatiwala siya sa magulang ni B that’s why they became best friends. 

Mula pagkabata ay magkasama na, mula sa unang pagkakadapa, sa unang basted, sa unang pagkakaroon ng crush, sa unang tuli noong summer at marami pang iba. 

They’ve been together for a long time, and for the span of ten years, Baekhyun started to love Chanyeol. 

At first, he’s trying naman na pigilan ito talaga but loving chanyeol is one of the best thing to do. 

8:00 PM 

“Bakit nakasimangot ka?” Bungad na bati ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun nang akbayan siya nito. Chanyeol made sure na kiniliti muna niya ang leeg ni B bago ito pakawalan. 

“Hindi naman ah?” Sagot niya. 

Nagtaas naman ng kilay si Chanyeol bilang tugon, “Eh iyang kunot ng noo mo, mas lukot pa sa bitbit ko.” Sabay turo niya sa paperbag na nasa kaliwang kamay, hindi ito napansin ni Baekhyun kanina. 

“Ano yan?” 

“Pasalubong.” Inabot ni Chanyeol ang paperbag na mukhang galing pang convenience store, Baekhyun instantly smiles nang buksan. 

2 dutchmill, 3 pakete ng cloud nine chocolate bar, 2 gummy bears at isang papel. 

Liham siguro. 

“Ano na naman ito?” Tanong niya. 

“Regalo.” Sagot nito sa kanya, agad naman niyang pinalo ang dibdib ni Chanyeol, “Kuripot ka talaga.” 

Natawa naman si Chanyeol sa narinig, “May regalo naman ako nung pasko sayo ah?” 

“Oo nga.” Sagot niya, “Bakit may pahabol pa?” 

“Bawal ba?” Tanong nito. 

Agad naman siyang umiling. 

“Chanyeol, Baekhyun! Magpabaga na kayo sa labas.” Rinig nilang sigaw ni Mama Byun. 

———

Small things. 

That’s what he loves about Chanyeol. Tulad ngayon, imbis pinapaypayan ang iniihaw ay si Baekhyun ang pinapaypayan dahil naiinitan na ito. 

Syempre, si Baekhyun naman ay hindi alam kung ano ba talaga ang dahilan ng pagkapula niya. 

Sa paghawak ba ni Chanyeol sa kanyang buhok dahil sinusuklay siya nito o dahil ba sa init. 

Siguro, yung nauna. 

“B, pumasok ka kaya muna?” Bakas sa boses ni Chanyeol ang pag-aalala. 

“No. Okay lang.” Ngiting usal niya. 

“Pero baka hikain ka rito?” Sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya habang hinuhugot ang panyo na nasa kanyang bulsa, amoy na amoy ni Baekhyun ang pabango ng minamahal. 

Baekhyun instantly closed his eyes, ramdam ang dampi ng panyo sa kanyang mukha habang pinupunasan siya ni Chanyeol. 

“Okay lang naman ako.” 

Chanyeol.. handa na ba talaga ako umamin sa’yo? 

Nakakatakot. 

Dahil baka hindi na ito maulit. 

Baka hindi na kita makita nang ganito kalapit. 

——

11:00 PM 

Balak sana ihanda ni Baekhyun ang mga plato sa tabi ng handa ngunit naunahan na siya ni Chanyeol. 

Kaya ngayon, ramdam niya ang pagkulong ng bisig ni Chanyeol sa kanyang kabuuan. 

There’s no place like home when i am inside your arms. 

Walang katulad, walang papalit. 

Hahanap-hanapin ang bawat hagkan mula sa minamahal. 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol whispers. 

“Hmm?” He answered. 

“Have you read the letter?” Tanong nito. Umiling naman siya. 

“Hindi pa eh.” Sagot niya, mas hinigpitan pa ang yakap sa bewang. Isinandal ni Chanyeol ang kanyang ulo sa balikat ni Baekhyun. 

“Please read it.” 

“Maybe later?” Sagot niya. “Nga pala, i have something to tell you Chanyeol.” Usal niya. 

Ito na. 

Ito na, Baekhyun. 

Hindi na siya makapag-isip ng maayos. Ramdam ang kabog ng dibdib, nanlalamig ang mga palad. 

“I don’t know if this is the right time to tell you pero-“ 

“Chanyeol, pakisundo si Ate Yoora mo sa kanto.” Utos ni Tita Cyan at nginitian ang dalawa. 

Agad naman umalis si Chanyeol sa yakap, he caresses Baekhyun’s hair, “Babalik ako.” 

Baekhyun nods. 

Fuck, siguro mamaya na lang? 

——— 

11:50 PM 

“Tara labas na tayo!” Aya ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Lahat kasi ay nasa labas na bukod sa matatanda na nakaupo sa sala, ang iba ay nag-iinuman na. 

Nagpatangay naman siya sa hila ng isa. 

Ilang oras na lang, 2021 na. 

Pagkalabas ay iniwan naman siya ni Chanyeol sa upuan pero agad naman ito bumalik dala ang beer sa kanyang kamay. Inabot naman niya ito kay Baekhyun, he said thank you. 

“You’re welcome.” Ngiting sabi ni Chanyeol. 

———

11:58 PM 

Hindi naman sinabi ni Baekhyun na nilalamig siya pero mukhang naramdaman ni Chanyeol ito nang hawakan ang balat niya. Hindi naman niya akalain na isasabit ni Chanyeol ang suot na windbreaker sa kanyang balikat. 

“Isuot mo.” 

“Okay lang ako.” 

“Nilalamig ka na.” 

“Paano ka?” Tanong ni B. 

Chanyeol smiles, “I’m okay.” 

Aangal sana si Baekhyun kaso biglang nag-tsk si Chanyeol kaya naman isinuot na niya ito. 

“Sigurado ka bang hindi ka nilalamig?” Tanong niya. 

Umiling naman si Chanyeol. 

“Hindi nga.” Sagot nito, “Besides, I have this.” Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang daliri ni Chanyeol na humawak sa kanyang kamay, “I have your hand to keep me warm.” 

Chanyeol...

———-

11:59 PM

They’re on a countdown. Si Chanyeol, hawak pa rin ang kanyang kamay at ayaw pakawalan. 

Nakangiti lang si Baekhyun, isang minuto. 

Isang minuto para salubungin ang bagong taon. Para aminin ang damdamin na matagal na niyang tinatago. 

He’s not waiting for an answer. 

He’s not expecting na magugustuhan siya nito. 

Gusto lang niya ilabas ang nararamdaman niya. 

11:59:23 PM 

“Chanyeol.” 

“Baekhyun.” 

11:59:29 PM 

“May sasabihin ako sayo.” 

11:59:32 PM 

“Ano iyon?” 

Nakakatawa lang na Sa Ngalan Ng Pag-ibig pa ang tugtog ngayong gabi. 

Katahimikan. 

11:59:45 PM 

“Chanyeol..” 

11:59:47 PM

“Huwag kang magagalit, please?” 

11:59:50 PM 

“Makinig ka maigi.” 

11:59:54 PM 

“I’m all ears.” 

Sa pagpatak ng orasan na 12 AM. It’s January 1. 

Happy New Year. 

Nakakatawa lang na talagang tiniming pa ni Ate Yoora ang tugtog sa part ng kanta.. 

Ikaw mula noon...

Ikaw hanggang ngayon.....

“Chanyeol, mahal kita.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated! It keeps me going. 
> 
> To more fics and kalats sa 2021. Maraming salamat!! 
> 
> Chikahan tayo sa twt? Happy holidays. 
> 
> \- lesh (@sesoonoona)


End file.
